Christmas Wish
by JLTD23
Summary: A One-shot Holiday Special from my story project... Hope you enjoy :)...


**Holiday Special:) This happened 5 years after the events in The Overseer. An incident had occur that separated jack and elsa from their daugther...This is inspired by the song "December Prayer" of Idina Menzel from her Christmas Album(I advise you to listen to this song so you can feel the touch of the story). A sneak preview of Volume 2: Multiverse. Sorry for not yet updating the overseer...(having the feeling of "you know what your going to write but how are you going express it clearly" lately) but rest a sure i won't give up on this project. Thank you and a appreciate the reviews, views, visits and follows. So a little gift to you all and Happy Holidays. **

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a realm (not to be announced yet)<p>

On one cold night of Christmas Eve, There was a party going on a local orphanage. The children in the orphanage are having a wonderful time. Fun and laughter are viewed in their faces but except for one.

The little girl loved seeing her friends happy in the orphanage but she feels something is missing. Like something that she wished it could happen right now. She went outside for a while to get a little break from the party's noise. She was in the large open field of the place. There you can see some trees covered in snow, some snow forts and snowmen build by the children earlier that day. While walking, she stop on one particular snowman and that was the one she'd build. It was a small snowman with twigs arm and hair, 3 rocks as buttons and a carrot nose. Looking at the other snowmen in the field, she thinks of something to make it more different that the others.

_Something is missing_…..said the little girl with a puzzled look on her face.

Ah….She thought of use her blue scarf on the snowman and now feeling a bit better about her work. She turned around seeing some of the other snowmen made her think of something sad. She saw a group of snowmen forming some sort of family portrait. Two big snowmen are the parents and three small snowmen are the children. This made her think of things that upsets an orphan could think of.

_I wish to know what they looked like…_

_Is my mother beautiful and caring…._

_Is my father nice and loving…_

_What is the reason for my parents to leave me…._

_What did I do __wrong__…._

Looking at her feet on the ground and thinking out loud to what she said. She was almost about to cry something fell from the sky and landed softly to the ground. It was snow…

She looked up in the gloomy sky and stared at the falling snowflakes that danced in the air.

_Maybe this is a sign of something…_

_Maybe a sign of hope…_

_Maybe it nothing but I got this feeling that it's something…_

She put out one of her gloved hands trying to catch some snowflakes. One particular snowflake landed in the palm of her hand (Its Elsa's signature snowflake).

_Something is telling that not right now…._

_But someday my wish will come true…._

_I just have to be faithful in what I believe in…_

A small smile formed in her face but not too long her silence was stop with a voice. A woman approached her coming from the orphanage.

_Dear child…. What are you doing here? _The woman asks.

_Nothing Miss Higgins… Just having a little stroll and getting some air…_ The little girl said

_Come now and it getting cold. You might get sick if you stay out here…_ Miss Higgins said reaching out her hand to the girl.

_Ok…_ the girl grabs hold of her hand and while walking hand in hand heading towards the building. The little girl said something that left the woman with a puzzled look on her face but then she just let it go.

_You know what Miss Higgins, Its kinda weird that the cold doesn't bother me much but I like it. Like it apart of me or something_.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Arendelle, Norway (Disney Realm)<p>

Everyone in town is celebrating the holiday and enjoying the night with their love ones especially the royal family. A small party is being held in the castle, made up by the royal family, the guardians, castle staff and their families. Elsa enjoyed the company of everyone but there is something that's been bothering her and although no one noticed it not even her sister that is so close to her. She went to the balcony for a while to get some air. Looking at the beautiful view, she thought of someone. Someone she also value in her life.

_I know that look when I see it…. You're thinking of her…._ Jack said and wraps his hands around his wife giving a hug behind.

_I know… its just…. That… I miss her so much…. _Elsa said and tears came out from her eyes.

_Don't worry… we will find her…. Just don't lose hope… Maybe not right now but someday we will see her again…_ Jack said removing himself from the hug to wipe her tears.

The sweet words coming from her husband made her calm down and sigh.

_Jack… Thank you…_ Elsa said then made a small smile in her face.

_Anytime my love….. I miss her to you know…..Uh… What are you doing?_ Jack said.

Elsa made some snowflakes and sends them up in the sky.

_Maybe with this at least it might reach her… Where ever she is…._

_Merry Christmas to our beloved daughter…. Erin…_

* * *

><p>Some characters in this story are owned by Disney and DreamWorks...<p> 


End file.
